


james holiday collection!

by Badass_iero



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Emo, Halloween, M/M, Thanksgiving, franks birthday, idk any holiday you want, ieroween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_iero/pseuds/Badass_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi my name is James and I love writing fics about holidays and my otp's so this is a series of Frerard on the holidays with Petekey annoying them, and it's cute and sarcastic and witty and fluffy and smutty and I'm so open to ideas and holidays so comment whatever you'd like to read and I'll write it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Halloween or Black Panckes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows Halloween is Frank's birthday (literally am so jealous holy fuck that's the most metal and badass thing ever) and so Gerard doesn't plan on doing anything big, just answering the door for all the trick or treaters with his boyfriend.  
> Then Mikey and Pete have a different plan the next day.  
> What torture.  
> (Accidental smut, lots of fluff) happy Halloween!

"Happy birthday, Frankie" I say to my boyfriend as he wakes up. 

He grins and shuffles a hand through my hair before kissing me with morning breath but I don't care because it's him. 

"What do I have to do today?" Frank asks tiredly. 

"What do you mean?" I ask. 

"Are you going to drag me all around town or take me somewhere fancy and have a surprise party or buy me a dog or..." He says. 

"No no no I won't do any of that" I say and then grab my mobile.  
"Mikey cancel the surprise party" I whisper into my mobile and frank giggles.  
"You didn't even call him, and your mobile is upside down" he says with all his sunshine. 

"Well then the surprise party isn't canceled" I joke. 

Frank just snuggles back into the comforter and closes his eyes in bliss. 

"I picked up a ton of Halloween candy from the store, so my plan was just for me and you to answer the door all day and give out candy to trick or treaters and put on the nightmare before Christmas album and probably make out a lot" I say and Frank's grin grows as I talk. 

"Sounds like a motherfucking plan" he says while cheesin so hard. 

"If I see a minion costume I'm not giving the kid any damn candy" Frank mutters and I giggle. 

"Asshole" I say.  
He shrugs and I roll my eyes and lay down with my face in his neck and just breathe him in.  
His chest rises and falls and his arm lazily does random patterns on my back.  
"I love you" I say and kiss around his shoulder and neck. 

"Halloween hickey?" He asks, and I waste no time making his neck purple. 

"Oh and I have pancake mix for you out there" I say and point to the door. 

"Can I eat in bed, mom...?" Frank whines. 

"It's our house, we can do whatever the fuck we want, wanna eat breakfast sitting on the countertop stark ass naked? Leave the door open when you take a piss? Turn up your music too loud? Do whatever you want baby, of course you can have pancakes in bed, I'll go make them" I say and start to crawl out of bed. 

He grabs my wrist and pulls me down and kisses me hard, and as soon as he starts to get grabby hands I smirk and get up and go to the kitchen because we wouldn't be having pancakes if he tried to go farther. 

I stand in the kitchen, with only an oversized t-shirt on, waiting for the coffee to brew and putting black food colouring in the pancake batter before pouring them in the pan to cook. 

I go through my messenger bag till I find the nightmare before Christmas album that I rented from the library, and pop it into the DVD player on our tv in the living room and turn it so it's loud enough for me to hear but not too loud where I can't hear Frank holler for me in the next room. 

I go back to flipping the pancakes and humming along to Marilyn Manson singing "this is Halloween, everybody make a scene" and drinking my coffee. 

"You're gorgeous you know?" Frank says from the doorway of our bedroom.  
"Thanks?" I say.  
"I was just standing here admiring you, and thinking about how lucky I am to have a house with my dream boy, who's just standing there with his pale ass legs and a huge shirt that can't hide his nice butt, making me black pancakes on my birthday while singing along to Marilyn Manson remaking a song from an emo kids movie" he says and I can't help but grin. 

"Well the pancakes are done so you better get back in bed" I say and he giggles and runs backwards and I can hear the bed creak as he jumps on it.  
Such energy in the smol man who just woke up. 

I put 5 pancakes on a plate and put syrup and powder sugar and bring it into the bedroom where Frank sits at the edge of the bed in just his stupid bright orange Halloween boxers, and I take a minute, just like him, to admire all the treasure I've got in my dream boy. 

His tattoos all over his arms, hands, chest, legs and waist. His fluffy morning hair, the fresh purple hickey on his neck, the sleepiness still in his eyes and voice, and the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. 

"You come here often?" Frank flirts and I giggle as I sit on his lap and hold the plate of pancakes.  
"Those look so good thank you baby" he says.  
"You're welcome, happy birthday" I say and kiss his cheek. 

The doorbell chooses an awful good time to ring and it startles me and I jump, loosing all the pancakes and almost falling off of Frank's lap in the midst. 

"Well fuck" Frank says.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to.."  
"No not the god damn pancakes, Gerard, you gave me a boner" he says and I grin evilly as I see the bulge in those stupid boxers.  
"Because I was sitting on your lap... Like this?" I ask and sit back down and stir my hips.  
"Fuck..fuck off" Frank gasps. 

"You should blame it on the doorbell, not me" I say while I grind into his crotch.  
"You're giving me a lap dance when there's pancakes and syrup all over the floor and probably a small child outside looking for cand... Ah" Frank says and his breathing catches as I swing around so I'm facing him and grind into his crotch more. 

"Gerard, the poor kids need their candy" he says and I roll my eyes.  
"It's your birthday, you idiot, you deserve a lap dance" I say and stick my hand down his pants and grab his dick. 

"Fuck!" He shouts. 

"That's not apart of a lap dance as far as I'm aware" he says as I let go and go back to grinding while giving him a matching hickey on the other side of his neck. 

"Damn right it isn't" I say and slide his boxers down to his knees. 

"My dick in your mouth isn't a lap dance" he says as I tease him. 

"But you're not saying no" I grin and take him into my mouth.  
A string of profanities come out of his mouth as I bob my head on his dick.

"You, ah Gee" he says as I put his hands in my hair for him to tug on. 

I hum on his dick and he moans before pulling my head farther into his mouth and he's fucking my face and yeah this is probably his best birthday ever. 

"Gerard you better... I'm gonna..." He chokes out, and I can feel his stomach tighten. 

I stare into his eyes as he comes and some of it gets in my mouth and on my face but it ignore it as I try and help him ride out his bliss. 

"Fuck Gee. That was so great, I love you so much" he says and lays back in the bed as I take the shirt off and wipe my face and throw the shirt in the hamper. 

"Not so worried about the kids wanting candy anymore are you?" I tease and he jumps up. 

He runs to our bedroom door before turning back around and digging through the closet till he pulls out his lizard onsie and jumps in it, still stark ass naked underneath. 

He runs back to the front door just in time for the door to ring and answers it, and chorus of "trick or treat's" come from a small group of little voices and I smile as I hear Frank compliment them on their costumes and decide to go scope it out, but follow suit and put my skeleton onsie on. 

"Bye kids stay safe!" Frank yells, just like a mother and closes the door. 

"Want a redo on those pancakes?" I ask. 

He grins wide and nods and I clean up the mess in the bedroom before making more mix and adding black food colouring and pouring Frank 5 more pancakes. 

After the pancakes are done I carry them to him and he sits on the couch by the door and waits for trick or treaters as he eats his breakfast; this time uninterrupted. 

"Woah! Dude! Your costume is so cool! What's your name?" Frank says as he opens the door. 

"I'm Kaylee, I mean Max. And thanks" the kid says shyly. 

Aw. A kid who's still getting used to their new name. 

I go to the door to find a kid wearing a whole mix of style and I absolutely love it. Adore it. 

They've got blue and green Mohawk hair, a camo jacket, purple feather boa, pink tutu, blue leggings, skate shoes and a skateboard, with elbow and knee pads on. 

"Max, you look great" I say and they smile wide. 

"Pick what you like" Frank says as he puts the bowl low enough for them to reach. 

They smile a cute, six, or maybe seven year old grin and take two small candies and put it into their plastic pumpkin. 

"Oh c'mon, you can have more than that" Frank bends down and whispers with a grin. 

Their eyes light up and they take two more candies and smile wide.  
"Thank you very much!" They say. 

"You're welcome, max! Have a good day and stay safe!" Frank calls. 

"I will!" Max says and walks away. 

"That was the cutest thing I've ever experienced, they were so cute" Frank says giddily. 

"Do you want kids?" I ask. 

"Yes like a million" Frank replies. 

"Okay let's have a million kids" I say and Frank claps. 

"They can be raised just like max, identifying however they want" he says and I nod in stern approval. 

Frank goes back to the door and gives candy to three little girls all dressed up as the powerpuff girls and I swear he is a child magnet. 

"With the way you're giving out candy we're going to be out of business and have to close up shop early" I say and he turns white like a ghost as he notices how there's only a little bit left in the last bag. 

"Fuck, gee, it's hard cause they're all so cute and I have no self control when it comes to dogs and little kids" he admits. 

"I know. That's why I bought extra, because I goddamn knew this was gonna happen, and Mikey said I would have too much candy and we'd be eating it till it went bad, but I told him that I knew you too well for that and you're a sucker for anyone shorter than you which literally means anyone 12 and under and I knew I'd need to get extra" I say, and pull out three more bags of candy from my messenger bag. 

"Oh you are so wonderful and I'm gonna act like I didn't hear that short comparison" Frank says as he spins me by my hips and peppers kisses all over my cheeks and nose. 

I dump the three bags into the bowls and bring them to the front door to use again. 

"Aw look at those two, they're holding hands" Frank says as a Mario and a princess peach come to the door. 

Frank gives them candy and then comes back to standing at the window with me. 

And Frank, in all of his glory, finally lives out the moment of purpose in his life by finally being able to use the box of dog treats we have (the ones he bought when we moved in, just in case a neighbourhood dog were to stop by) and gives the biscuit to a little girl's dog who fits in her front pocket of her overalls, (Dorothy and toto) and as much as Frank worries about the poor thing getting hurt, he encourages the girl to just put him on a leash and then gives the dog a treat after a full length one way conversation and too many awkward glances from the girl. 

 

Next, a group of teenagers comes to the door all loud and rowdy, and I stand a little far back and let Frank decide what he wants to do with that. 

"Hey guys, don't be scaring and traumatising the little kids today, it's suppose to be a fun time for everyone" Frank says as he gives them candy and they all nod. 

"You backed the fuck up man, calm down, they're just teenagers" Frank says. 

"I prefer the small ones dressed as lizards" I say and point to him and he rolls his eyes. 

Frank goes back to the door and I can hear him just chat away to all the little kids and I swear it's the cutest thing. 

"Hey! My boyfriend has a costume just like yours! Come here Gerard!" Frank yells. 

I go to the door and there's a little boy wearing the exact same onsie as me, just a billion times smaller. 

"Hi!" I say and the kid smiles wide.  
"Hi" he says shyly.  
"You look cool man, you picked a good costume" I say and he giggles.  
Frank hands him some candy and he does a sweet little wave before skipping off our front step and it's so adorable. 

"We're still naked under these oh my god" I say in realisation and Frank grins. 

He puts his hand around my ass and holds it as more kids come to get candy, all unaware of what Frank is doing with his other hand. 

"Frank someone's going to notice" I say.  
He squeezes my ass and it makes me jump and he smirks and shakes his head. 

"Shh no they won't" he says and strokes my ass. 

In between the times of kids coming to the door he has my onsie unzipped and he fingers fucks my ass till I'm yelling and no one comes to the door after that. 

"Fuck, this is suppose to be your birthday and you're fingering me?" I ask. 

"It's great because we're both in onsies, I hope my mom is proud of the adult I've become" he says and I roll my eyes. 

"Doorbell" I say and he grins and goes to get it. 

I zip up my onsie and pull my hood back on and go to the front door to meet Frank and whoever he's giving candy to. 

"And what?" Frank asks, his arms crossed and his stance in a protective position over the doorway. 

Police stand outside, or maybe just people dressed as police, after all, it is Halloween. 

"Well sir, it is Halloween, and sometimes mysterious stuff happens or dangerous actions are made, and we got a call from an anonymous neighbour that there was yelling or screaming over here and we wanted to make sure everything was okay" one man says, and I can't help the snorting noise I make when I hear that. 

Frank chuckles and lightens up his defensive stance and says "oh, nah, I'm not over here murdering anyone, I was just fucking my boyfriend" and my hand flies to my face as I smack my forehead in embarrassment. 

"Co..complete consent?" The officer stutters out, clearly shocked at Frank's bluntness. 

"Complete consent" Frank affirms.  
"Right Gee?" He yells.  
"Yep, complete consent. Sorry for the inconvenience" I say as I come to the door.  
"Well sorry for the inconvenience as well... You, uh, have a nice night" the officer says awkwardly.

"We will... Trust me" Frank says with the most ridiculously sly look on his face and I'm facepalming again in utter embarrassment.  
"It's my birthday... Wish me luck?" Frank calls.  
"Good luck, kid" the officer says, shaking his head as he gets in the car. 

"Frank!" I scold as soon as he shuts the door. 

Frank snorts out a laugh and his face is bright red from laughing so hard he can't breathe. 

"One of our neighbours thought I was murdering you... Holy fucking fuck" he chokes out between fits of laughter. 

"And you just told the officer straight up that you were fucking me, and then kept making things awkward till he fucking pulled out of our damn driveway!" I exclaim. 

"You should've played along, it was a lot of fun, he'll definitely remember us for centuries" Frank says. 

"This is funnier than the time you connected your Bluetooth to the wrong air printer and the kid next door almost got kicked out because his parents thought it was him printing out all that gay art porn you like to look at" Frank adds cackling.

"It's not porn! It's just an art form of photography where they capture intimate photos of homo couples" I defend. 

"Well it was funny and that's all that matters" he says, finally gaining composure. 

"Those screams were pretty hot though" he adds with a smirk. 

"Any other night the neighbours wouldn't have called, but suddenly tonight just because it's Halloween they think the short satanic tattooed man is sacrificing someone at the altar of flames and only communicating via Ouija board" I remark sassily. 

"How do you know they weren't thinking it was the glittery pale goth vampire pretty boy sucking someone's blood?" He teases and I roll my eyes. 

"I suck better head than I do blood" I say with a smirk and Frank chuckles. 

As the night gets later the spaces between kids coming to the door gets wider and wider till we think the last one has come around 8pm. 

"Hey there, love your costume, and since you're probably the last kid out tonight you can have the rest of the bowl" Frank says to a little one dressed as a ghost.  
You know, the classic- two holes in a bed sheet thing, but they're adorable.  
"Wow! Thank you!" The kid says. 

"No problem, have a nice night and stay safe!" Frank says, again the mother thing. 

"You're too damn nice" I say and he grins. 

"I could fuck you against the wall and make you scream, does that sound nice?" He says deviously. 

"Yes it does" I tease and he locks the door and shuts off all the lights before walking across the room and pushing me up against the wall and kissing me hard. 

I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to the kitchen table and sets me down. 

I raise my eyebrow as he unbuttons my pants, and he rolls his eyes.  
"You said we could do whatever we want, it's our house" he says and I mentally applaud myself for choosing those words when I have a boyfriend like Frank. 

"So..." I say. 

"So I'm gonna blow you and every time Mikey comes over we'll have him sit here and eat his dinner while we laugh our asses off" he says and starts unzipping the onsie again, and I think about it for awhile, but end up shrugging my shoulders because it's Halloween and I'm getting a blowjob. 

"You know how much of a tease you were this morning, well here's payback, bitch" he says and slides off my onsie and sits in my lap and grinds on my crotch. 

"Yeah that's because you can handle it, Frankie, I can't...ah" I say and i can't finish my sentence as he grabs me and starts jerking me off. 

"Fuckin my boyfriend in a onsie, check that one off the bucket list" Frank says with a smirk. 

"Well I was in a onsie" I say cheekily and slide off the onsie fully so now I'm bare naked sitting on our kitchen table while Frank stands in front of me between my legs jerking me. 

"Frank please stop teasing" I whine as he bends down and nibbles on my thighs and occasionally licks my tip and then goes back to biting my thighs. 

"Nope" he says and licks a stripe up my dick and touches me at the same time. 

"Please Frank" I say out of breath. 

"Second member of the no fun club" he mutters before finally taking me into his mouth and kneeling on the ground in front of the table. 

I put my hands in his hair and let a string of curses come out as Frank hums while in I'm his mouth. 

"Frank you might, I'm gonna..." I say and he pulls out and sits next to me on the table. 

"I was so close, you're not going to finish?" I ask needily. 

"It's my birthday and all that, but I usually top, so I guess it's your turn... Gee will you fuck me?" He asks bluntly and I could've came right there. 

"Yes, fuck yes" I say and he kisses me hard and his hands find their way back between my legs and to my dick. 

I slide off his onsie and leave little bites up his shoulder and around his neck. 

"Ready?" I ask.  
He nods and turns around and I gently ease my fingers into him, and the sigh of relief he sighs as soon as he settled on my fingers is enlightening. 

I slowly insert two more before I ask him again  
"You ready?" And he nods. 

I slide out my fingers and position him in front of me and bite his shoulder as I slide into him. 

"Fuckin fuck me Gerard, don't even start slow" he groans and I obey and start sliding in an out while still sitting on the table. 

"Shit, right there gee" he says, and I aim for his prostate. 

"Gee are you gonna come?" He hangs his head upsidown and asks as I still slide in and out of him. 

I nod and he moved closer to me and starts to help with the motion And speed. 

"Fuckfuckfuck" is the first thing that comes to mind as I release into Frank and he doesn't pull away. 

"Are you sure?" I ask and he nods and cranes his neck back and flushes his back with my chest and rests his head on my shoulder and bites behind my ear and on my neck as we both come down from the orgasm high. 

"Can you fix this?" He asks and brings my hand down slowly to his hard on. 

"You bet your pretty ass I can" I say and wrap my hand around his dick and he wraps his hand around my hand and slides onto my lap even closer to me. 

"So it's kinda like your point of view" he whispers in my ear and watches my face as I jerk him off, but stare at his tattoos covering his hand which is covering my hand that is holding his dick. 

I change my motion and that grabs his attention and he buckles his hips as I quicken my pace and he's shouting swear words and coming in my hand and his. 

"Fuck, this birthday was not bad at fucking all... Chart topper right here" he says and kisses me, and puts one of his fingers in my mouth still slicked in his come, and I suck on his fingers and swirl them in my mouth. 

"Bed?" I ask as he takes his fingers out of my mouth. 

"Yes please" I say and he grabs my hand and pulls me into our bedroom. 

"Love you Gee"  
"Love you Frankie" 

\---------  
The morning after-

 

"If this is someone's cum I'm never coming back to this house again. I'm throwing my key out the window. Oh... God... Is this an ass print? Did you fuck on the kitchen table?" I hear from the kitchen. 

"Gerard, baby, remind me again why the fuck you gave Pete and your little brother a key to our house?" Frank asks. 

"Fuck me. I don't know why" I say with a sigh. 

"I bet if I did fuck you they'd leave" he says smugly. 

"Oh god, Gerard, this is your ass print, Frank doesn't have this fat of an ass" I hear Mikey yell and I sigh. 

"We're eating all your food!" Pete shouts as the fridge beeper goes off, signifying they left the door open. 

"Guys go away!" I yell. 

"Oh so you are alive" Mikey says boringly as he barges through the bedroom door. 

"We're naked" Frank threatens.  
"Nothing I literally haven't seen before, I swear to god every time you fucked at home karma gave me a reason to have to walk in on you, totally used to it by now" Mikey remarks.

"why are you here?" Frank asks with a sigh as he slips on a purple pair of Halloween boxers. 

"Me and Pete have come to take you out for your birthday" Mikey says.  
"And we brought presents!" Pete adds as he comes in the room next. 

I sigh as I cover myself with a blanket and ball up next to Frank. 

"He clearly doesn't want to go" Frank says and rubs a hand on my back through the blanket. 

"Too bad. You're all out of whip cream and pumpkin pie so you've gotta go out to the store and get some more" Pete says sassily. 

"Pete, there was half a pie in there, are you seriously telling me you ate half a fucking pie the second you walked in my house?" I ask from under the covers. 

"Mikes helped... What can I say, he's good with whip cream" Pete says and I just shake my head because, wow, Mikey, you picked one hell of a guy. 

"But really you guys need to get out of bed because we have places to go and things to do and one of your guys' cum is still on the kitchen floor and you could at least bleach the table after you fuck on it instead of leaving a god damn ass print" Mikey says. 

"Not getting up" I say from under the covers.  
"He makes the rules" Frank says.  
"Bullshit, we all know you top" Pete calls.  
"Then how is his ass print on the table?" Frank says, and I can just hear the smirk in his voice. 

"Wow, good point. Well congrats Gerard you get the boyscout badge of penetration" Mikey says sarcastically. 

"Oh my god why are you still here?" I ask with a groan. 

"Because we're celebrating Frank's birthday like normal human beings and actually giving him presents instead of sticking our dicks in him, so get up" Mikey says and starts to shake me.  
"Hey man" Frank defends and Mikey stops.  
"Thank you Frankie" I say.  
"Love you baby" he says back. 

"Gerard do I need to get mom?" Mikey threatens and I waste no time flipping the covers and sitting up.  
"Okay I'm up, please don't get mom, she won't want to leave for a month" I beg.  
"It's tempting, but since you're up, I'll spare you" Mikey says and I sigh in relief. 

I love my mom, but my mom is a very possessive mom, and loves me and loves Frank and will want to move in to the guest room if she's here too long. 

"Where are we going what are we doing how do I dress?" I ask boringly. 

"Don't seem so excited Gerard" Frank says sarcastically and kisses me before exiting the room with a pile of clothes and a towel for a quick shower. 

"It's all a surprise, but it's a causal surprise, so don't wear any of that homeless emo bullshit you got" Mikey says and I roll my eyes. 

"I do not wear homeless emo bullshit" I defend as I look through my closet for a decent hoodie.

"Like that. Exactly" Mikey says and I sigh. 

My grey hoodie that is so worn out and has tons of holes in it but I can't find myself to toss it. 

"Shut up, it's grunge, Mikey, I'd expect you to know your shit considering you're dating Pete Wentz" I say and Pete comes back in the room when he hears his name. 

"What about me?" Pete asks. 

"He just said he's surprised that I didn't call his homeless emo hoodie a grunge hoodie because apparently that's the style term for it and I should know this because I'm dating and living with you" Mikey says as he starts going through my clothes. 

"Wear this, and this, with those Frankenstein ass boots you got with the buckles that go up to like, your knees" 

"I will look like a child"  
"No you won't"  
"Gerard it actually looks good"  
"Says the one who wore studded belts in high school"  
"High school, Gerard, that was the past"  
"Bet you still try them on"  
"Shut up"  
"Gerard just try it, we gotta go and you're batshit indecisive so you'll take six more years to pick clothes" Mikey says finally. 

"Whatever" I say and take them to the bed and slide the black sleeveless shirt over my head and pull on the skinnies that still have a belt in them. 

"And the boots Gerard" Mikey says and I sigh. 

"Fuck you Mikey" I say.  
"Scuse me that's my job" Pete says and I throw my dirty shirt at him. 

I sit on the bed and buckle the boots up the side and as I'm working on the last buckle Frank comes in. 

"Woah, gee, you look hot" Frank says with his wet hair still stuck to his forehead. 

"You're welcome" Mikey says and high fives Pete. 

"You dressed him?" Frank asks.  
"Yeah I did, you can thank me later, let's just go guys c'mon" Mikey says and Frank grins.

He grabs his wallet, keys, and mobile and grabs my hand and pulls me up from the bed and laces our fingers as we walk out of our bedroom and maybe this won't be so bad. 

"That cum is drying" Mikey points out.  
"It's like the elephant in the room" Pete adds. 

"Frank it's your mess, you clean it up" I say.  
"You caused it" he remarks.  
"It came from your dick! Not my problem!" I snap.  
"It's my birthday" he says sassily.  
"Yesterday was actually your birthday" i defend.  
"Then why are they here? Say it with me, Gerard, to take me out for my birthday" he says and points at Pete and Mikey who are just watching us argue and cackling. 

"Would someone just clean the god damn cum and we can leave" Mikey asks.  
"We wouldn't have this mess if you swallowed" Frank teases. 

"Excuse me?" I say, flabbergasted.  
"I was fucking you, how the fuck am I suppose to swallow you too?!" I state.  
"I'm just saying" he replies. 

"Screw this, I cleaned up the pancakes" I declare.  
"Good point" Frank says, while trying to think of an excuse to get out of this. 

"What happened with pancakes?" Pete asks curiously.

"You don't want to know" I say and his eyes get wide as I imagine all the things running through his head right now. 

With no defences left, and Mikey and Pete begging for us to get it over with so we can go, Frank pulls his best Flynn Ryder smoulder and I find myself on my knees cleaning up his bodily fluids. 

"Mikey do I have a face that I can pull that will make you do anything I ask?" Pete asks.  
"No that's what your dick is for, your face is extra" Mikey says and my mouth drops.  
"Mikey!" I exclaim in shock.

"What happened to the little Way brother that was innocent and told on his big brother when he swore?" Frank asks in surprise. 

"Pete Wentz happened" Mikey says and Pete can't help the huge grin that is plastered to his face. 

"Alright are you finally ready to go?" Mikey asks. 

"Yeah yeah yeah" I say and wash my hands. 

We all exit the house and Frank locks up. 

"Everyone to the petekey-mobile" Pete declares.  
"That's... what you call it?" Frank asks in disbelief. 

"It is indeed my sir" Pete says and gives Mikey a kiss.  
"That's so weird to see" Frank whispers to me and I nod. 

"First stop, the best vegetarian restaurant in town" Pete says and I can't help but grin because I know how much Frank loves this place. 

\------

"Can I get the burger and fries with a coke" Frank asks. The waitress nods and then walks away, going to go place the order for our food. 

"I would point out that you're eating like an American for once, but considering it's just a veggie burger, then you're not devouring 90% of chemicals and processed additives of actual meat, therefore eating a stereotypical American meal without the toxins and heart failure" Pete rambles. 

"Pete just shut up please" Mikey asks embarrassedly. 

"He's got a point" I say. 

"Gee, shut the fuck up" Mikey says and I sigh as I pour myself a fourth cup of coffee. 

"So besides breakfast, what are we doing today?" Frank asks. 

Him, Mikey and Pete get into a conversation, but I can't help myself get captured by his smile, laugh, facial expressions, and small things he does like run a hand through his hair or scrunch his nose, and I love the way his tattooed hand wraps around his coffee mug or how he's got his other hand in my lap, not doing anything sexual, just reassuring me he's there, and reassuring himself, because as much as he claims he hates hugs and touching people, he makes an exception, and let's me overstep those boundaries. It took awhile, but the happiness in his eyes was worth the wait. 

"That came out yesterday!" Frank exclaims.  
"Exactly. Everyone goes and sees a horror movie the day it comes out- Halloween, it's November 1st, the day after Halloween, nobody is gonna want to see it because the holiday is over and it's not opening day" Pete explains, and wow how logical... 

"Pete, you can be okay sometimes" I say.  
"What about other times?" He asks with a smirk. 

"Other times? Like when you're fucking my little brother? That's not okay... That's..."  
"Weird" Frank fills in for me.  
"Yeah, weird..." I finish. 

"Can't help I got the better half of the Way brothers" Pete says, and Frank chokes on his coke.  
"No offence Mikey but he's wrong" Frank says and I blush. 

"Let's be real, me and Gerard have the best Way, and she's our mom" Mikey says and I nod. 

"Thanks for the wait, here is your food! Have a nice breakfast gentlemen!" The waitress says and hurries off. 

"Pete, gentlemen? No..." Frank says mischievously. 

"Gerard, topping? No..." Pete mocks and Mikey slaps his own forehead.  
"I swear to god this is why we don't go in public, Pete" Mikey says. 

"Aw Mikeyway, you're lyin, I know it's just because you're a humble guy and don't want everyone to know you got the second hottest boyfriend on the planet" Pete says and I just shake my head, because, dear god, Pete Wentz. 

"Who's the first?" Mikey asks curiously. 

"Well you, of course!" Pete says so utterly cheekily and pulls Mikey in for another kiss. 

"Still weird" Frank says as he takes a bite of his burger. 

"Gerard how do you think Mikey's name would look tattooed right here?" Pete asks and pulls the collar of his shirt down to show his chest right under his neck tattoo. 

"Jesus Christ Pete" Frank mutters. 

"I'm joking, I'm joking, I was thinking on my ass actually" he adds smugly and I swear to god I do not know where Mikey found this man. 

"What fucking planet are you from?" I ask in all seriousness. 

Pete just shrugs and goes back to sucking the straw in his drink, and continues sucking it even when it's dry and it's making that obnoxious noise. 

"Pete please" Mikey begs, and I swear he's more of a mom to Pete than a boyfriend. 

"Franklin how's the food?" Pete asks.  
"That's not my name" Frank says.  
"Great! Glad you like it!" Pete says in a cheery tone. 

"Pete" Mikey says warningly. 

"I'm just joking. Hope your foods good Frank" he says and Frank nods. 

\---------

After everyone's done with their food Pete pays, and then we go back to the car.  
"We're gonna get piercings!" Pete exclaims.  
As I begin to protest Frank says "well I've wanted a nose loop for awhile" and I'm caught off guard by surprise. 

"Wow really okay he was totally joking but let's fucking do it. I'll get my eyebrow done" Mikey says and my jaw drops. 

"Great. I was thinking my lip" Pete adds. 

"Are you all serious right now?!" I ask. 

"Yeah Gee, you don't have to be in the room when we get them done cause your whole thing with needles" Mikey says. 

"Pete, you're what, 24? Mikey, you're 25, and Frank you're 25... Going out and getting piercings together is what high schoolers do" I say. 

"And...your point is??" Frank says. 

"It'll be fine, Gee" Mikey says. 

"If you want we can stop by Claire's and get you some fake piercings so you can feel as punk as the rest of us Gerard?" Pete teases. 

"You guys are really being serious about getting piercings, when Pete was literally just joking about it when we got in the car...?" I ask.  
"Yeah" Frank nods.  
"Yep" Mikey adds with a shrug. 

"Oh my fuck" I say and put my head in my hands. 

"Gee, Mikes said you didn't have to come in with us" Frank says and grabs my hand and laces his fingers with mine. 

"Whatever whatever. Barnes and noble is right next door, I'll just go browse while you guys get metal shoved into your faces" I say and Frank grins. 

\-------

"Don't I look hot Gee?" Frank asks, with a newly pierced nose. 

"You actually do, but you look hot regardless" I say and he blushes. 

"Wait till you see your little brother" he says and my heart drops. 

"Please don't tell me Pete convinced him to go overboard..." I say as I speed walk out of the store holding Frank's hand. 

He doesn't reply. 

"Oh god Jesus fucking fucker" I say and go straight to the piercings store. 

"Peter what did you do to my little brother?!" I say as I enter the store and all the blood drains from Pete's face. 

"I didn't do anything what are you talking about?" He asks as I walk past and go to the back of the store where Mikey lays on a table getting pierced somewhere. 

"Michael James Way you better tell me right now what piercings you just got" I demand as I reach the table. 

"Is he your mom?" The piercing dude asks and I roll my eyes. 

"My tongue, eyebrow and nipples" Mikey says and I smack my forehead. 

"Just kidding, I didn't get my nipples done" he says and I exhale my sigh of disappointment. 

"So just your tongue and eyebrow?" I confirm. 

"Yep" he nods. 

"Doesn't it look great?" He points to his eyebrow.

"Yeah it looks nice mikes" I say genuinely. 

"Pete thinks so too" he says with a grin. 

"And the tongue?" I ask. 

"Happening right now" Mikey says, and to confirm his statement the piercing dude says "okay kid, you gotta shut up now so I can pierce that soggy pink thing in your mouth that your boyfriend was just choking on" and I sigh at how awfully descriptive he had to be when he could've just asked Mikey to stop talking. 

Then the needle comes out and I almost puke. 

"Okay that's my cue to go bye mikes good luck" I say quickly and march out of the store and grab Frank on my way out and back to the book store. 

"See a needle?" He asks as soon as we get to the science fiction section, where it's quiet and empty as usual. 

"Yep" I say.  
"Yikes" he replies.  
"Why did you not answer me when I asked if Pete convinced Mikey to go overboard? You got me so worried" I ask.  
"Because it got you worried... I like seeing you all flustered" he says smugly. 

"Do you?" I ask angrily. 

"And like this too, very spiteful. Good attitude for you to give me an angry blowjob" he says with so much wit. 

"Are you really going there?" I ask as I back him into a corner and shove my knee in his crotch and gently stir. 

"I am" he confirms quietly and breathily. 

"You really think I'd blow you in a bookshop?" I ask in his ear. 

"Was just checking... You know they have bathrooms" he says in my shoulder. 

"Are you suggesting we go back to high school?" I laugh. 

"You said it earlier when we were talking about piercings, and it's been stuck in my head since" he says and I know I've had enough as I come off the wall and yank his hand and pull him to the bathroom, and I praise the Deities above as I see that it's a private, one stall bathroom instead of a public, multi-stall nightmare. 

As soon as we get inside I lock the door and push Frank up hard against the wall and kiss him. 

"Rawr" he says.  
"Do not finish that sentence" I warn.  
"Means 'I love you' in dinosaur" he says and I groan. 

He grins as he runs hands through my hair and bites on my shoulder. 

That's exactly the stupid bullshit he'd say in high school. 

"Mikey dressed you nice today" he says and touches my sides where the sleeveless shirt exposes.

"Would you just shut up" I say and drop to my knees, cause it's the only way I know how to shut him up. 

I unbuckle his jeans and slide them to his knees and palm his hard on through those stupid bright orange pumpkins Halloween boxers. 

He closes his eyes and bends his knees and leans up against the wall for support as I slide his boxers down and tease him. 

"Mikey and Pete are gonna kill us" I say. 

"You're worth dying for" Frank says, and I roll my eyes because he's just kissing ass so I'd put his dick in my mouth, but really I know he means that genuinely. 

After minutes of teasing I take him into my mouth and do all the things I know he likes, earning deep grumbles and throaty growls. 

"You're so good at this, Gerard" he mumbles as his knees buckle. 

"Only for you" I say while he's still in my mouth and it makes him quiver. 

He looks down at me intently and we lock eyes as I finish him off and I know he's about to come just by the look in his eyes. 

I pull out as he comes all over the floor and I can't help but grin at what a terrifying and gross mess that's gonna have to be for someone to clean up. 

"You're so good Gee, I love you" he says as I stand up and kisses me hard. 

"I love you too, Frank. We should get back to the boys though" I say and he nods and pulls his boxers and jeans back up. 

"Mikey probably got a Marilyn while we were gone" Frank says as we exit the bathroom. 

"Fuck, what's a Marilyn?" I ask.  
"Right here" he says and puts his finger to his upper lip, and I understand the name because he points to right where Marilyn Monroe's mole is. 

"Or a septum" he teases. 

"shut up Frank"  
"Or his ears"  
"What, like you? Big deal"  
"Or his lower back"  
"That's fucked"  
"Or his dick"  
"I said shut up"  
"you and I both know Pete would tell him to pierce his dick"  
"Mikey!" I yell as we get into the store, silently praying mine and Frank's little argument was dramatic and Mikey actually does make good choices. 

"him again?" The piercer says as I walk past his desk. 

"What do you want now, Gerard?" Mikey asks as he pays. 

"You still only have two piercings right?" I ask. 

"Jesus, Gerard, no I don't, I wouldn't even have enough time since you last left, considering piercings take longer than blowjobs" he says bluntly and I can feel my cheeks getting slightly red. 

"Dude your hair says it all" Pete says to me and I roll my eyes.  
Frank snickers and I raise my eyebrows at him.  
"Dude it's not like you didn't have a part in this too, I didn't give myself a damn blowjob" I say and Frank still stands there, looking completely innocent. 

"I'm not one to judge the homosexuals, but it's getting pretty gay in here..." The piercer dude says awkwardly. 

"I'm so sorry, and thanks. C'mon guys" Mikey apologises, and drags us all out of the store. 

"Clothes, franklin, you've got to widen your wardrobe farther than pretentious cardigans, the same four band shirts and those stupid skeleton hands gloves" Pete says and Frank looks slightly offended. 

"Don't forget the horrible orange Halloween boxers" Mikey adds.  
"Ah yes, the orange Halloween boxers" Pete adds.  
"I had to blow him in those stupid shits" I comment.  
"Wow. Frank. Your boyfriend, he deserves better" Pete says dramatically. 

"My cardigans aren't pretentious!" Is the first thing he says after he gets over all the shots that have just been fired at him.

"And I have 31 band shirts, not four!" He exclaims.  
"Congratulations" Mikey says dryly. 

"Look at Gerard and look at you. Granted Gerard also has clothes at home that make him look like a homeless person, but he's out in public and he looks hot..." Pete says. 

"I think my baby looks cute" I say and give Frank a quick kiss.  
"I don't want to shop for clothes... What's next on the imaginary list?" Frank asks. 

"Food again" Mikey says. 

"Not again" I groan. 

"Well we can just skip snack time and go straight to fingerpainting" Pete jokes. 

I look at Mikey, and Mikey just knows I'm judging his boyfriend so hard. 

"No but really what were we suppose to do next?" Frank asks. 

"Oh well me and mikes got you and Gerard a gift, and I know it's your birthday, but you and Gerard are like a team so we couldn't just get you a gift" Pete says as he and Mikey both fish in their pockets and I grin at the description, "you're like a team" is cute. 

"Woah what?!" Frank exclaims as Pete and Mikey each hand us two little ring boxes. 

We open them to find matching black metal rings, two plain bands that fit perfectly on our pointer fingers. 

"Wow this is so nice, guys" I say genuinely.  
"Thanks, it was my idea" Pete says and Mikey snickers.  
"C'mon just let me have this one" Pete whispers to Mikey.  
Mikey grins and nods and I admire that Pete makes him smile, and decide that he's really not that bad. 

"Okay so after the rings then what was the plan?" Mikey whispers to Pete. 

"A r c a d e" Pete whispers.  
I roll my eyes and grin at how dorky my little brother and his boyfriend are. 

"Okay guys there's an arcade in this mall so let's freakin go" Mikey says and Frank nods with a smile. 

"Best birthday ever" he whispers in my ear as we follow Pete, as he holds Mikey on his back. 

"They get along so well" Frank says in amazement. 

"He makes Mikey smile" Frank adds, because, shit, that's talent. 

"A 'meant to be' kinda thing yanno?" I say and Frank nods. 

We walk to the arcade, Pete getting more and more excited as we go, but of course, Frank's puppy radar goes off and the whole day is changed. 

"Did you hear that bark?" Frank stops dead in the corridor and looks around. 

"No?" I say and he waits.  
"Look! Mikey Pete! There's a pet shop! We're going inside!" Frank says as he locates the pet shop and speed walks, pulling me all the way there. 

"I fuckin told you he was gonna hear them!" Mikey says behind me and all I can do is laugh. 

"But we purposely went like all the way around the mall to avoid it and he still seems to hear them" Pete says and I shake my head because what exactly did they expect from Frank. He loves dogs.

We arrive at the shop and Frank loses himself in a sea of puppies as soon as we walk in. 

He walks around all the different open fenced kennels and pets every single on of them, and talks to them with the cutest deep voice. 

"Oh my god Gee, how are we going to leave without one?" He asks seriously. 

"The dude that owns our house doesn't allow dogs, remember we're just renting, Frank" I say and he looks like he's about to cry. 

"Frank, Gerard, come here" Pete says. 

"Look at this little guy" Pete says and points to a puppy in a single kennel by himself. 

"Why is he in the cage?" Mikey asks a worker from the store. 

"He's awfully down all the time and it was effecting the other puppies" the lady says. 

"That sounds harsh. You're sad, but then they seclude you and then you're sad and you're lonely too now" Frank whispers to me. 

"Yeah, I'm not sure I understand the logic on that one either" I say as we watch Mikey pull the basset hound out of it's lonely kennel. 

"I feel like I can relate to this dogs situation, and that sounds pathetic but man I'm feeling the connection" Pete says sadly as he pets the dog Mikey holds. 

"No it's relatable and understandable" I confirm to Pete as he nods. 

"Look at you, aww" Frank says as he shuffles the dogs big floppy ears around, seemingly increasing his mood. 

"See, you can be happy, puppy, you just need some love" Mikey says and gives the dog small kisses on the nose and head. 

"They're going to take him" Frank whispers to me. 

"But Mikey has always been a firm believer of the Adopt, Don't Shop mentality?" I question. 

"They'd be saving this dog by buying him, Gee, because he's not old, but he's clearly not a puppy, and after he gets a certain age they'll ship him off to a shelter and that shelter might be a kill shelter" he says and I cringe. 

"We're coming back to get him after the movie" Pete says firmly and Mikey makes no objections. 

"Thanks Frank, we came here to celebrate your birthday and now we're leaving with a dog" Mikey says and I can't help but laugh because now he gets a taste of my life and the constant distraction Frank is. 

"You're welcome, honestly. He seems like a pretty good pal, and if the dude we rent from allowed dogs I already would have like 6 okay" he says and I don't doubt it for a second. 

"Gerard we should move to Mikey and Pete's complex so we can get dogs" Frank says. 

"Frank I can't even take care of you" I say tiredly and he grins. 

"I was kidding, I knew you'd say no" he says. 

"Technically he didn't say no" Pete pipes up. 

"Shut up man. What are you naming your dog?" I ask switching gears. 

"Petekey" Pete says, and the look Mikey gives him is priceless.

Mikey's eyes shoot daggers of annoyance, disappointment and adoration all at the same time, and Mikey, man after my own heart, just crosses his arms and leans back on one leg and says "we are not naming our dog petekey" angrily and Frank looses it in a fit of giggles. 

"Can we get a hamster?" I ask randomly Frank.  
"Dude let's do it" Frank says enthusiastically.  
"We're getting a hamster, have fun deciding a name" I say to the boys and walk away with my boyfriend. 

"We have a few options, but of course we're going to have to get the black one" Frank says. 

"Of course" I agree. 

We pick it up and Frank talks to it and honestly he's so much more of a dork than he let's on. 

"Tabitha" Frank says and it shocks me.  
"You came up with a perfect name in like five seconds" i state, surprised.

"It's a talent I have" he says with a smirk. 

"We were uh... Gonna go see a movie, can we pick up our animals after we're done please?" Frank asks. 

"Sure" the lady behind the desk says and goes to the cages and marks off me and Frank's new hamster and Pete and Mikey's new dog. 

"We'll be right back!" Frank says and we leave the shop to head to the theatre. 

"Thank you so much for today guys, as much as I didn't want to get out of bed, I had a lot of fun" Frank says to Mikey and Pete.

"We knew you'd have fun. Thanks for celebrating your birthday with us Frank, and happy Halloween" Pete says. 

 

WOW THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL AND WHAT THAT SEQUEL INVOLVES HAPPY HALLOWEEN


	2. This is thanksgiving or turkey toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like Halloween but thanksgiving. I don't celebrate thanksgiving but im assuming the rest of the us does so I thought I'd base it off that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this is Halloween first if you're reading this. 
> 
> Ps I see Frank again soon and I'm hyped. Hit me up on snap chat if you live in Chicago!

"Dude it's already thanksgiving tomorrow" Frank says to me in shock. 

"Well good morning to you too" I say sarcastically and he grins. 

He scoots closer to me till our eyes are locked and our legs are intertwined and I stare in adoration at my beautiful boy. 

"We have a long day ahead of us, so get all your sexual frustration and your infantile complaints out now so I don't have to deal with them in the middle of a craft store" I say and Frank wastes no time leaving hickeys up my neck. 

So much for being done with high school. 

"Thanksgiving is our anniversary" Frank suddenly stops and says. 

"Eight fucking years" I say. 

"Fuck" he says, overwhelmed, and quickly grabs my jaw and kisses me hard. 

"I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do without you" he says quickly and hugs me like it's the last time we'll ever hug. 

"I love you too Frank, and I'm not sure if I'd be here without you" I admit and he nuzzles his head farther into my neck. 

"How'd I get so lucky?" Frank says. 

"I ask myself that question every day" I say and he kisses me again. 

"Okay enough sappy bullshit" Mikey suddenly appears at our door and says. 

"Not again" Frank groans.   
"If we act like he's not here maybe he'll go away" Frank whispers. 

"We're here too!" Pete exclaims as he comes to the bedroom door next to Mikey and then Ranger, their basset hound runs between their legs and jumps on our bed. 

"Range!" Frank shouts and rolls away from me to pet the puppy. 

"Rejection" Pete says.   
"Harsh" Mikey adds. 

"Frank, Pete, Mikey, he's not suppose to be in the house, the landlord would kill us or throw us out" I say. 

"If we get thrown out we can move to somewhere where they let us have a dog, so I don't see how we'd lose in that situation" Frank says and snuggles Ranger. 

"Frank don't forget we have a child too, don't favourite your nephew" I say and go into the living room to grab Tabitha, our hamster. 

"Ah tabby hi" Pete says and pets her as I walk back into our bedroom and set Tabitha on top of Ranger. 

"Wait, why are they here?" Frank asks suddenly.   
"They're gonna help us with the thanksgiving setup and stay till tomorrow" I say and Frank raises his eyebrows.   
"Yes, I invited them this time" I admit and Frank giggles and pats my back. 

"He's growing to love me by leaps and bounds" Pete says and Mikey puts his arms around Pete's waist. 

"So we're just gonna fuck around stores all day and get nothing done and then panic tonight when we realise thanksgiving is tomorrow" Frank says. 

"Yep" Mikey says.  
"Pretty much" Pete adds.   
"Basically" I confirm, and then we all laugh. 

"Well this ought to be fun" Frank says. 

"Yeah, so get up and get dressed, we have a long day ahead of us" Mikey says. 

"Shut up Mikey" Frank says. 

"Why are me and Pete always waking you up and getting you out of bed and making sure you guys get dressed, what the fuck?" Mikey asks. 

"That is your fault my friend, and you should be grateful because last time there was come on the floor" Frank says with a smirk. 

Mikey just flashes the middle finger before pulling Pete out to the kitchen so we can get dressed. 

"Ranger Danger!" Pete calls from the living room. 

"Okay Range, go get Petey" Frank says as he takes Tabitha off Ranger. 

Ranger wastes no time running back to the kitchen, but comically trips over his ears and rolls through the doorway, and me and Frank both laugh because even though it probably hurts him, it never fucking gets old. 

And he does it again when he gets to the kitchen, result of Mikey and Pete bursting into laughter as well. 

"Okay at least they're not in here to dress us this time" Frank points out. 

"True" I say as I dig through my dressers. 

"Remember the rule, no homeless bullshit guys" Mikey yells to confirm and I roll my eyes. 

"You know you love it when they come here and bug us, but you'll never admit it" Frank says. 

"Never gonna admit it" I say with a smile. 

\--------  
"Bye Range!" Mikey says as he slides the back door shut. 

"Tabby in her cage?" Frank asks.   
"Yep" I say and point to her. 

"Alright then we are prepared for takeoff" Frank says. 

I just sigh, because my boyfriend is mentally 5. 

"Mikey, my copilot, are systems armed?" Pete asks as we all slide into the infamous petekey mobile. 

"Aye aye, captain" Mikey says.   
"Mikey that's a pirate, not a copilot" I say. 

"Who invited you?" Mikey asks me in the rear view mirror. 

"Mikey" I scold.   
"I'm just fucking with you Gerard calm down. Loosen up man, you want me to play some Morrissey?" He says and of course I nod. 

Me am Mikey have a really close music taste, and Pete and Frank have a very close music taste, so driving can be frustrating sometimes because finding centre ground is hard when half of us want to listen to Black Flag and the other half want to listen to Bowie, and that's just one example. 

"So where we headed first, navigator?" Pete asks me. 

"Decorations store" I confirm and he nods. 

"So are we still getting a turkey or?" Frank asks. 

"Well considering you are the only vegetarian of our family and we wouldn't want to make 7 other people unhappy for 1 person. Frankie you're very important to me and I would certainly do that for you, but I'm not sure everyone else would, so yes, we're still serving turkey, but we can get you something vegetarian like we did every year at my moms" I say. 

"Okay okay" he says and I grab his hand to hold it. 

"Seven people... Who are the seven people?" Mikey asks. 

"Our mom, Frank's mom, Pete's parents, you, me, and pete" I say.

"Oh gotcha" Mikey says. 

\-------

"Frank god damn it put that away" I scold as Frank runs around with a giant stuffed dog. 

It's like as tall as him, which isn't that tall, but it is for a stuffed animal. 

"Noooo it's cute!" Frank whines and shoves it in my face and then runs.

"Told you this was gonna happen" Mikey says as he comes next to me with his shopping cart. 

"Frank I need tablecloths" I call down the aisle. 

"Okay!" He yells. 

"Watch him come back with black ones" Mikey says. 

"Shut up" I say.   
"Brown ones Frank!" I yell.   
"Where's Pete?" I ask. 

"That is a good fucking question" Mikey says in a shocked voice. 

"Didn't you send him to get cupcake papers?" I ask. 

"Ah fuck, right" Mikey says with an exhale. 

"Last time I lost him in a store he decided it was a good time to play hide and seek" Mikey says and I can't help but laugh because that just screams Pete. 

"What do we have left to get here?" Mikey asks. 

"Decorations" I say and he nods.

I walk with my little brother to the thanksgiving decorations section and I smile just because I love hanging out with my little brother and his stupid boyfriend and my stupid boyfriend. 

We grab a few cute fake turkeys and some banners and various things, and then go to the checkout. 

"Where have you two been?" Mikey asks.   
I turn around and see Pete and Frank both with weird hats on, an I just sigh because this day is going to be so long and full of mischief. 

"Got the cups for you" Pete says and throws them at Mikey.   
"Got the table cloths" Frank says and gives them to me. 

"I feel like a mom saying this right now but we are not buying those" I say to Frank and Pete and point to their hats. 

"Aw fuck" Pete says and takes the hat off and puts it down on some shelf. 

"You too, kid" I say to Frank and he rolls his eyes and takes the hat off. 

\----------

"Where next?" Pete asks. 

"Craft store" I say with excitement.   
"I love arts and crafts" Mikey says and I nod. Me too. 

"Mikey loves arts, Mikey loves crafts, Mikey loves Pete and Mikey hates cats" Pete attempts to rap. 

Mikey blushes and Frank grins wildly and attempts to beatbox. 

"Frank don't feed into it!" I say, but it's too late because Pete is already coming up with the next verse. 

"We are going- to the craft store,   
We're gonna buy- just a little bit more, arts and crafts and arts and crafts and arts and crafts and..."   
"Enough Pete!" I interrupt and Pete starts cackling. 

"Oh my god" Mikey says, covering his face in embarrassment. 

"Pete, we should start a hip hop group" Frank says and I can't help the laughter that slips out of my mouth. 

"Wait wait I got another one, give me a beat, MC Frank" Pete says. 

Frank starts to drum on the side of the car door and make a beat with his mouth as well and Pete clears his throat. 

"Mikey way is really gay,   
Mikey way eats pizza all day,   
Mikey way is friends with Ray,   
When I see Mikey way I say yay!" Pete "raps" and I can't help putting my head in my hands because he's such an idiot and Frank is such an idiot and Mikey is such an idiot, and I am especially such an idiot. 

"Remind me why I'd rather be in bed right now?" I ask. 

"That's the thing is you wouldn't because we are simply too much fun and you wouldn't wanna miss it" Frank says with a grin. 

"Oh yeah. I forgot" I say sarcastically, but can't help grinning like an idiot because as much as they all annoy me, they are so entertaining. 

"I'm hungry" Frank whispers to me.   
"Lunch before craft store?" I ask.   
"Yes please" he says. 

"Hey Pete let's go to Dino's first" I say and Mikey grins at me in the rear view. 

"Dino's it is my friend" Pete says and turns sharply to redirect us. 

\-------

Mikey is indecisive, but that's absolutely nothing new.

"I mean the pizza looks good but I haven't had spaghetti in so long, and the spaghetti comes with garlic bread, but the pizza comes with breadsticks..." Mikey says. 

"Please Mikey" I beg as the waitress starts to get antsy. 

"Okay fuck it, the cheese pizza" Mikey says and she scribbles it down and hurries away without a word. 

"What do we need at the craft store?" Frank asks. 

"Well arts and crafts of course" Pete says cheekily and Mikey slaps him on the back of the head. 

"More decor, some DIY shit I wanna try, fabric, paint, copics, and I need some new brushes" I say and Frank nods. 

"Good thing I have a high paying job" Frank mutters into his sandwich. 

"Frank you work at petco" I remind him, when it's actually me that has the high paying job. 

"Anyways!" Mikey interrupts before Frank can interject. 

"Pete's dad is allergic to nuts so if there's any food with that could you let him know?" Mikey asks.

"The gay went to the offspring I see" Frank says. 

"Knew there'd be a gay joke" Mikey says with an eye roll. 

"Yes. I'll make sure we let him know, Mikey" I say and playfully shove Frank's leg under the table. 

"Pete's quiet" Frank points out. 

Pete sits next to Mikey with one arm around his shoulder and the other just staring outside, all emo I suppose, classic Pete Wentz. 

"Pete, babe what's up?" Mikey asks. 

"I, uh, just tired" Pete says and rubs his eyes. 

"You're kidding right? You think that'll fool us? We were all teenagers, Pete, tired is a shitty excuse" Frank says and I couldn't agree more. 

"Just nervous to see my parents, haven't seen them since last Christmas. They got mad and stormed out when I was making jokes with mikes and they know I'm a jokester but maybe I made them too uncomfortable with my gayness and I don't want them to storm out again" he says. 

"Well just try to be a little more sensitive, I mean, they raised you so they know you're a pain in the ass with no filter or fear of what people think, and a 7 year olds sense of humour, so they've got to be more understanding of you and your sexuality as much as your personality, but yeah just be sensitive, cause I mean, they're your parents" I say and he nods.

"I'm sure mark Hoppus' mom gets offended by some of her sons lyrics, but I'm sure he's not a 15 year old horny punk in front of her, and that's kinda a dumb metaphor to use but you get Gee's point, be yourself because that's who they know you to be, just do it a little quieter and with a lot less dick jokes and you'll be fine" Frank adds and I agree. 

"But they can't stop me from kissing you" Mikey says and grabs Pete's face and kisses him all over with little kisses till he giggles. 

"They can't stop you from making me happy so they're just gonna have to deal with it" Pete says, and after that he returns to his normal, borderline annoying sunshiny happy self. 

\---------

"Mikey I need you to get me copic markers. They are in a lock box so you have to ask someone for help, and I'm sending you because Pete or Frank would try and get high off of them which defeats the purpose of them being in the lock box" I say and Mikey nods and goes to find the markers. 

"Frank I need fabric, get a yard each of brown, dark red, dark green, yellow, and orange" I say and he nods and gives me a peck on the lips before going to the fabric centre. 

"Pete... I need coloured paper, and if you see anything thanksgiving themed just bring it to me so I can use it as decorations. I'll be over looking for brushes and watercolours and some Bristol board" I say and he marches off. 

"Okay brushes" I say and go to the brushes aisle. 

"Brushes, brushes brushes" I repeat to myself as I rub my hands together and look at all the brushes on display. 

"Well fuck" I say, stumped, as I look at all the brushes and know this is going to be hard to decide which ones I actually need. 

\------------

"Clean up on aisle 16, spill of toy thanksgiving turkey display" someone over the intercom says. 

"Pete" I say to myself. 

"Pete!" Mikey yells from the other side of the store and Frank laughs so loud from a couple sections down and I hear footsteps running. 

"Ah, hey Gee" Pete says as he reaches me and slows down to catch his breath. 

"Any idea what that was about?" I ask and point to the ceiling; the international sign for 'person talking over the intercom or song that's playing.' 

"What? Me? No" Pete says and puts his hands on his knees and bends over, breathing heavily. 

"Pete, even Mikey knew it was you from the other end of the store. You were running quickly seconds after someone said something. I know you spilled a display of toy turkeys" I say and he sighs. 

"I was trying to get the cutest one off the bottom to show to Mikey, but then they all fell on top of me" he says innocently and I can't help but smile. 

"Pete what did you fucking do now?" Frank asks, laughing hysterically, and hands me all the skeins of fabric. 

"It wasn't my fault!" He defends. 

"So you didn't get me any paper? No decorations?" I ask. 

"Uh no, duh, I was attacked by toy turkeys" Pete says dramatically. 

"Pete, please tell me we don't have to pay for whatever that was?" Mikey comes finally, also pointing to the ceiling to gesture the person over the intercom.

"No no no it's just a bunch of stuffed animal turkeys that attacked me" he says. 

"Pete they're stuffed animals, like stuffed with cotton and beans, they can't attack you" Mikey says. 

"Well they did! I was just trying to grab the bottom one Mikeyway, because it was cute, and it reminded me of you because you are cute, and I was trying to get it so I could show it to you, but then they all came crashing down on top of me and I had to get out of there as fast as possible" he says, and I watch as Mikey's face changes facial expressions, varying from surprised to endeared to blushing to unimpressed and unbelieving and ultimately rolling his eyes, but all in the best possible way. 

"You're so dorky oh my god" Frank says. 

"Okay, whatever Pete" Mikey says and puts his arm around Pete's waist. 

"Here Gee" Mikey says and hands over the copic markers set. 

"thanks" I say and put them in the cart. 

"Can we go home soon because I kinda wanna make out with Pete" Mikey says and I smack my forehead. 

"you're stuck at 17 I swear to god" I say and walk to the checkout with the cart and the boys following. 

"Maybe" Mikey says and Pete fucking giggles like a three year old. 

\----------

"You stayed up late last night, you need to relax, I'll finish the turkey" Frank says to me. 

"But you don't eat meat, why would you handle it?" I ask. 

"I'll make that sacrifice because you need to slow down for a second and l want to do you a favour" he says and I roll my eyes. 

"Okay whatever, just dump that juice all over it, stick that red thingie in it and put it in the oven" I say and sit down on the counter. 

"Okay" he says and searches through the cabinets. 

He puts medical rubber gloves on, Jesus Christ, and then uses the oiling brush to ready the turkey, and he's cringing the whole time. 

"This shit looks nasty, I don't understand how you can look at this raw dead animal and want to eat it, and then shove it in an oven at like 500 degrees and blaze it to fucking oblivion, and then cut that open and swallow that" he says and I laugh at the description. 

"Dude, I like the taste, sorry" I say and he rolls his eyes. 

"I should stop swallowing till you stop eating meat" he mutters. 

"Bad time for me to walk in" Mikey says and walks right back out. 

"You're so cute when you're angry about animals" I say, just to piss him off. 

"Y'know I was being gracious to give you a break, you could be sticking a red thingie into a dead animal right now" he says and points at me with the temperature gauge. 

"Okay okay I'll shut up" I say. 

"Thank you" he says and closes his eyes as he inserts the temp gauge into the turkey. 

"Question, why do we celebrate this holiday if it's about shit that the dumbass Americans did to the Indians who's land was rightfully theirs?" Frank asks as he shoves the turkey into the oven. 

"My mom likes family meals" I say and he grins. 

"Hey, I'm back, happy anniversary" Pete announces as he comes through the back door with Ranger. 

"Thanks Pete" Frank says. (hehe)

"My mom is gonna love him" Pete says as he puts Ranger down and he runs off swiftly. 

"Wait for it" Pete says. 

A laugh and a loud crash comes from the next room, where Mikey laughs as Ranger trips over his own ears and rolls in the hallway. 

Pete grins and says "I love his fucking laugh. Never gets old." 

I smile at that, because I love to hear Mikey smiling and laughing. 

"What time does mom get here?" Mikey asks as he comes in the room. 

"Six" I say and he nods. 

"Well I guess we better get cleaned up. Pete, go fucking change" Mikey says, and Frank cracks up. 

Pete is wearing a shirt with a girl in underwear that says "Daddy" and yeah his parents would love that. 

"Okay okay I'm going" Pete says and gives Mikey a quick peck before going into the guest room. 

"Gee you should go change too, get out your mom jeans" Frank says. 

"I just might" I say and wink at him before going to my bedroom. 

I pull out the mom jeans, just for the fun of it, but after I put them on and remember how comfortable they are I decide to leave them on. The femme cut waistline is way more comfortable than anything they make for men and I'm not ashamed of my ass. 

I look through my closet for a decent button up shirt, and I find nothing. 

I take a peek at Frank's, and find a plain black crisp button up and steal that, and go back to my closet for a tie. 

After three tries, I give up and go out to the kitchen and whine in front of Frank till he ties my tie. 

I smile as he gets on his toes and looks me in the eyes the whole time and I give him a few small kisses as a thank you when he finishes my tie. 

"Gee I know that's my shirt" he calls as I go back into the bedroom. 

I put on black socks and brush through my hair a few times before going back out to the kitchen, just in time for my mom to show up. 

\----------

Sorry this abruptly ended, I ran out of ideas, and idk I just didn't really think narrating a thanksgiving dinner between the families would be that entertaining so I've cut it short, but as always let me know if you want another part to the story, before or after, because I like writing one shots, but if you give me more ideas to expound off you can get another chapter or two outta me. Comment because you're cool and comments make me happy and you like to make me happy -james


	3. X-Mas Sux or The Clause Whores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this is so hilarious. So to go along with my holiday collection here's "Christmas." 
> 
> I personally do not like this holiday at all, but, resentment, angst, sadness and anger aside, I will write about this holiday as highly as I can. 
> 
> @WescottWomen gave me some ideas for this so some creds to them! 
> 
> Frank and Gerard, along with his noble pain in the ass brother, and his boyfriend, encounter yet another holiday; Christmas. 
> 
> What a wild ride.

"You want to what?" Frank asks, dead serious. 

"Christmas shopping.. Last minute shit, you know..." I say nonchalantly. 

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" He insists. 

"Yes. Please. There's just a few gifts I have left for Mikes and our mom and yeah..." I say as confidently as I can. 

"Okay. I'll text Pete" Frank says. 

"Why. Frank. Why?" I ask with a groan. 

"Because it's entertaining seeing your panties in a bundle" he says with a smirk. 

"Was that a double reference?" I ask. 

"You bet your ass it was" he says and walks out of the room with the mobile to his ear. 

I dig through my dresser till I find the sock- you know... The sock with the money for the engagement ring. 

Yeah that one. 

I get the money and slip it into my pocket and change my shirt to my favourite Bowie one and then grab my mobile off the desk and go to the kitchen. 

"You ready?" I ask. 

"Yeah, the fuckers are gonna meet us at the mall" he says. 

"Okay, great" I say, almost sarcastically. 

Me and Mikey actually have a plan.

We're going to buy rings for Frank and Pete, and on New Years propose. 

"Slipknot?" I ask.   
"Slipknot" Frank nods and puts our slipknot album into the stereo. 

"Wow how'd I get so lucky to have this cute dog lover who is a vegetarian, but loves slipknot and is a freak in bed?" I ask in marvel. 

"Says the borderline androgyny kid who spills pancakes on the floor and can scream like a motherfucker but is afraid of cops and of teenagers" he remarks and I roll my eyes in endearment. 

"Fucking nerd" he adds. 

I flip him off with my finger right in his face and he grabs my hand and licks my fingers and I smack his face and pull my hand away because he's literally gonna make us crash and I don't want that to happen yet because I wanna marry him first- Jesus, Frank. 

\-------

"My favourite hamster owners!" Pete practically screams from the corridor down in the mall. 

"Shut the fuck up Pete, you don't have to rub it in my face that we can't have a dog at our house just cause you do" Frank says bitterly. 

"Hey mikey" I say and hug my baby brother. 

"Aw Frank you know you love me, after all, you called me to invite me" Pete says as a matter of fact, probably making Frank regret such decision. 

"Anyways, I'm taking off with Mikey, you guys go do whatever, go play in the arcade for all I care" I say and Frank smiles. 

"One thing they can agree on" Mikey mutters. 

"Bye love you" Pete says and kisses Mikey quickly. 

"Bye hate you" Frank says to me with a huge grin and grabs my face and gives me a huge kiss. 

"You too" I say and roll my eyes again and take off with Mikey in the opposite direction. 

"To the ring store" I say and he nods. 

\-----

"If you happy with your choices, are you ready to purchase?" The lady says from behind the cash register. 

"Ah... Yeah I think so. Thanks" I say with a nod and she calculates the price for the four rings. 

Mine and Frank's are black bands with one thin red stripe through the middle, and Pete and Mikey's are just plain silver bands. 

Mikey was super cute about his, saying something along the lines of wanting the silver ones because they reminded him of the tuning keys on his and Pete's basses.

I felt stupid after that because I literally just picked mine because me and Frank both like black and red, there wasn't really any significance behind it, but I admire Mikey's thoughtfulness. 

\--------

"Food before we go? Please?" Pete begs. 

"You've gotta be kidding. Dude everything that's here is full of chemicals and dead animals and so much god damn grease" Frank protests. 

"Shut up Frank, just embrace the American way" Pete whispers dramatically. 

"Pete why the fuck are you whispering" Mikey states. 

"Shhhhh... The American way..." Pete whispers again and I just bask in the glory of Mikey's embarrassment and the fact that I have a semi-normal boyfriend. 

"You can get a veggie sub sandwich at subway" Pete suggests. 

"That actually doesn't sound too bad despite the plastic vegetables they serve" Frank says sarcastically. 

"They have sou..." Mikey tries, 

"Chicken broth" Frank interrupts before Mikey can finish his sentence about subway soup.

"We can go back to our house. There's veggie burgers in the freezer, a cheap pizza and leftover Chinese takeout" I say and everyone nods. 

"To the petekey mobile!" Pete shouts, yet again in a packed public place, making a scene, and making Mikey blush hard. 

Frank is amused, and teases Mikey as we walk to the parking lot to our cars. 

We separate about halfway, and Pete bets us they'll make it to our house first, and Frank's response is "it's fuckin on." 

\-------

Needless to say, we beat Mikey and Pete home with the influence of the angst in slipknots music that just gets Frank going, and they claim unfair advantage because we live here, but I call bullshit because of the fresh new mark on Mikey's neck and Pete's disheveled hair and it takes me back to high school yet again. 

"Since Christmas is tomorrow can we just stay in the guest room" Mikey asks, but it comes out less like a question and more like a statement as he climbs the stairs, already going up there without waiting for an answer. 

"Well there goes my plans" Frank mutters. 

"You... Had... Plans?" I ask.

"I just said that, didn't i?" Frank snaps. 

"Rawr. But whatever your plans are we can still do them, screw those guys, they'll probably fall asleep on the couch down here anyways" I say. 

"Gerard why" Frank says and smacks his forehead as Pete walks into the room with our hamster on his head. 

"Pete. Get our child off your head god damn it" I scold. 

"Mikey come control your thing!" Frank yells as he flips a burger. 

"Pete!" Mikey scolds from upstairs. 

"You gotta tell on me all the time, Iero?" Pete says and puts the hamster back in the cage. 

"Get Mikey down here because the food is done, and don't get distracted like you did on the way here cause then the food will be cold" Frank says to Pete and points upstairs and then at his neck where Mikey has love bites and smirks. 

"Mikeyway is really gay..." Pete sing-songs as he goes up the stairs to fetch Mikey. 

"It's like having two annoying little brothers" Frank says. 

"You called them" I remind him. 

"Yeah well maybe we can get them to leave" he says evilly. 

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I ask and inch closer to him. 

"Plan on doing what?" Mikey and his ridiculously long legs come through the living room and into the kitchen where me and Frank are. 

"None of your business" Frank insists and flips another burger. 

"Peter, foods ready!" Mikey calls. 

"Mikes, does he even tie his own shoelaces? Or do you do that for him too?" I ask in all seriousness.

"God damn it gee, he's not helpless" Mikey sighs. 

"He didn't give correct change to the pizza delivery guy" Frank reminds. 

"He was excited!" Mikey defends. 

"Whatever. Let's eat" Frank says. 

"Peter!" Mikey yells again. 

Pete dashes down the stairs, slipping and sliding on the wood floors till he's at the dinging room table and taking a seat next to Mikey, clearly winded. 

"Tomorrow's Christmas" Pete mentions as we dive into the food. 

"What'd ya get me Mikeyway?" Pete prods.

"Slack" Mikey says with a straight face and Pete breaks out into a huge grin. 

"You're lying. I know you got me something" Pete considers. 

"Is mom coming tomorrow?" Mikey asks me. 

"Yeah, and you can stay in the guest bed one more night just so we can tell her no vacancy in the fucking inn" I say with a laugh and everyone laughs along. 

"I mean, I love mom, but... No" I say and Mikey nods, because he understands. 

"So I have full permission to wake up at 8am and run into your room screaming and jumping on your bed?" Mikey asks with a smirk. 

"I will end you" Frank threatens. 

"Ill have my sidekick with me, you can't take the both of us if you tried" Mikey says evilly and Pete zoned out five minutes ago so he doesn't hear a thing. 

"We have a lock on the door right?" Frank asks me. 

"Pete picks locks..." Mikey says nonchalantly. 

"Mikey!" Me and Frank both yell at the same time. 

"Woah what guys?" Mikey asks, actually acting surprised. 

"You aren't coming in our room at 9am and jumping on our bed to wake us up" Frank says.

"I know! I'm coming in at 8am silly" Mikey says, still smirking into his food. 

"Your mom sleeping over is sounding like less and less of a bad idea" Frank mutters to me. 

"Nah, I'll just tell her Mikey's apartment is wide open considering he is here" I say back to him and Mikey kicks me under the table. 

"You're taunting me, kid" I say to Mikey and he rolls his eyes. 

"Whatever" he says and continues to eat. 

"Pete what the fuck...?" Frank asks and then puts his head under the table. 

Just out of curiosity I do too, and see that Pete is feeding our hamster his veggie burger. 

"I'm sorry these are just so yucky, I like meat and I feel bad but I like meat and I don't like veggies" he says, sounding almost tired, and then picks her up and puts her on the table and let's her ear directly off his plate. 

"We're you raised in a barn? We love her, but get her off the table Pete, Jesus Christ" I say. 

"Sorry" he whispers, not sure if he was apologising to me or the hamster but I get up and put her back in her cage. 

"What are we watching tonight?" Mikey asks. 

"We are not watching anything, you and Pete can watch something, me and Gerard have plans" Frank says, and I can tell her trying to hold back a grin. 

"Plans. Like... Oh!" Pete thinks it over before coming to a conclusion. 

"Yeah and dinner was good so goodnight guys enjoy the movie we'll clean up tomorrow" Frank says quickly and grabs my wrist and pulls me to the stairs. 

"You're suppose to wait a half hour after you eat till you can swim" Pete calls and I swear to god I'm going to break his neck. 

"Fuck" Frank says as soon as we get to our room and kisses me hard against the wall. 

"Wait wait, what were the plans?" I ask. 

"Oh, yeah. I, uh... Bought us something?" He says hesitantly. 

"Us?" I ask. 

"Yeah, I mean, it was kinda meant as a satire thing, you know me, always sarcastic and shit, but like, fuck I don't know how to explain just let me get it" he says and I sit on the bed to wait as he digs through his side of the closet. 

He finally pulls out a shopping bag from the mall, and his cheeks get pretty red and it's super fucking cute to see him, the boy I know that is always cocky and confident with that shiteating grin, blushing and flustered over something he probably thinks I'll kink shame him for. 

"I, uh... This one if for you" he says and hands me this super tiny, skimpy red cloth and as I unfold it I realise that it's like... fucking Christmas lingerie. 

"Oh my god" I say, trying to hide my laughter. 

He pulls the rest out of the bag, and it's a pair of Santa boxers and suspenders and I don't know how the fuck he got on this trip but I find it hilarious. 

"I got bored in the arcade and so I was just waking around the mall and I saw this and at first it was funny and amusing but then I thought you'd look... Nice in it and the other shit just came with it and..." He fumbles over his words and still burns bright red and I can't help but hug him from the side because he is being too fucking cute right now. 

"Are you laughing at me?" He asks. 

"I'm laughing with you" I say to him, still trying to hold back my laughs. 

"But I'm not laughing I'm fucking embarrassed as fuck!" He exclaims and rips it out of my hand. 

"Whatever it was a stupid idea, I'll return them and just get you another pair of stupid socks" he says bitterly and shoves it back in the bag. 

"Frankie, Frankie I wasn't laughing at you, baby, it was cute and you we're cute when you were flustered, I didn't mean to make you upset I just was overwhelmed with your cuteness, if you still want to I'll do it with you" I say to him and grab his hand while looking him in the eyes. 

"You laughed" he argues.

"I didn't! I thought it was cute, and I appreciate your effort and I'm willing to do whatever you want because you're adorable and I love you" I say and it seems to help. 

"Are you sure?" He asks. 

"Yes, Frank, come on I didn't mean to laugh, but you clearly want to do something so I'm not going to laugh at you for it anymore" I say and he nods shyly.

"Okay. Then here" he says and hands me back the Misses clause lingerie. 

In the bag of extra stuff there were handcuffs and a whip, and he may or may not have used them. 

\----------

"Frank, Gerard, you're fucking too loud, someone called the cops again!" Pete calls up the stairs.

"Pete piss off" Frank yells. 

"No they're actually on the front porch right now" he says outside our door. 

"They kinda want to come in to make sure everyone's okay but they don't have a search warrant because it's an anonymous call so can you just come down and assure them you're alive" Pete says. 

"Why do you know all that stuff about cops?" I ask. 

"You learn to love em, after they arrest you enough times" Pete mutters as he flies back down the stairs. 

"Put on your footie pyjamas, we don't have time to get re-dressed" Frank says and I nod and go grab them from my closet and slip them on. 

"Okay let's go calm down theses fucking monster neighbours" Frank says as we walk down the stairs. 

"Officers" Frank greets as we get to the doorway. 

"Mr. Iero?" The cop asks. 

"Yep" Frank confirms. 

"I was here last time, I think it was Halloween, and we got another call again... And just wanted to make sure everything was alright" he says. 

"Oh. Aright, well that's awfully nice of you to listen to our neighbours who are constantly wasting your time when they could be chill about this and not have to complain about every noise they hear, regardless if it's me and my boyfriend or not... You know honestly I think they're homophobic because they don't complain when the prostitute across the street has her patrons, which I do not slut shame so she's totally okay, and I didn't just tell two officers of the law about a prostitute I'm aware of... I'm going to shut up now" Frank rambles.

"Alright, well again, just to follow protocol I'm afraid I have to ask if your... Activities are all consensual...?" He asks me awkwardly. 

"Purely out of consent, officer" I affirm with a nervous smile. 

"Alright well then we're done here. Sorry for the inconvenience and have a safe night" the officer says quickly. 

"We'll be safe! Goodnight!" Frank calls as they walk back to the cop car. 

"Again?" I ask with a sigh. 

"Mmh. Those neighbours must be bored out of their minds and have nothing better to do if they only thing they can think of doing is calling the cops on us" he replies. 

"Well... Let's not disappoint them, shall we?" I ask evilly, and Frank grins just the same, before grinding up against me and pushing all my right buttons to get my at my loudest. 

Merry fucking Christmas.


End file.
